


Rose babysits

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU Fics [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose babysits her niece when Juleka tried to scare her.





	Rose babysits

Rose was babysitting her niece.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Come on Isa"

But Juleka appears behind Rose.

"Hey Rose what are you doing"

"I'm babysitting my niece Isa"

Isa cooed

Juleka gulped

Isa squealed

Juleka facepalmed

Isa giggled

"Uh hi"

Isa starts crying.

Rose gives her doll to Isa.

Isa giggled


End file.
